1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a necktie knot simulator. More specifically, the invention concerns a knot simulator that allows the wearer the convenience of not having to tie a knot when wearing a necktie.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There have, over the years, been many attempts to introduce a commercially accepted clasp or knot simulator for a necktie. Basically there have been two approaches. One approach has been a clasp that the wearer places over a pre-knotted necktie. With this approach the wearer is still required to tie a knot. The clasp in this approach basically amounts to a decorative cover. The second approach has been to configure the clasp to preclude the necessity of having to tie a knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,746 issued to Miller on Aug. 1, 2000 is an example of Prior Art that offers the user the option of either pre-tying a knot or threading the tie through designated openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,002 issued to Koivisto on Jul. 7, 1941 teaches an example of Prior Art that is placed over a pre-tied knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,719 issued to Peake on Sept. 9, 1955 is another Prior Art example of a knot protector that is placed over a pre-tied knot.
The Prior Art discussed above employs the first approach to a knot simulator. By design, these examples must be larger that the knot that they are intended to cover. With the necktie primarily being a fashion statement, the public has been reluctant to embrace any device that appears conspicuously larger than a standard knot.
The second design approach found in Prior Art attempts to construct a knot simulator or clasp in a manner that precludes the necessity of having to tie a knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,757 issued to Dorkin on Jun. 8, 1993 discloses a design with a single opening on the top. The clasp also pre-folds the tie in a somewhat unnatural manner. The use of a hinge and pin to secure the tie add to the manufacturing cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,755 issued to Baryiski on Sep. 21, 1999 discloses a design incorporating the single opening at the top approach.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,731 issued to Amnott on Feb. 27, 1996 teaches a solution with two opening at the top. While this might be an improvement over the single opening at the top approach, the two openings in an unnatural appearance direct the tie up the neck instead of around the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,002 issued to Knight Jr. on Jun. 30, 1991 discloses another solution with a single opening at the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,692 issued to Fukushima on Jun. 7, 1988 teaches a solution complicated with an elaborate latching system and a single opening at the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,222 issued to Walborn on Dec. 22, 1976 teaches a solution similar to Amnott U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,731 where two top openings direct the tie straight up the neck rather than around the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,105 issued to Gideon on Jun. 22, 1976 discloses a complicated design with three separate fastening devices fastened to a shield like knot simulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,614 issued to Tsang on Jul. 17, 1973 discloses a solution where the complexities of manufacture could render the object expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,002 issued to De La Piedra on Apr. 2, 1957 reveals the often-employed approach of having only one large opening at the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,095 issued to Gougen on Jan. 3, 1952 discloses another one opening at the top solution that is rather complicated consisting of multiple parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,108 issued to Anzell on Nov. 11, 1952 teaches still another single opening at the top approach.
In summary, this second design approach teaches one common solution. These Prior Art examples have a section of a tie that exits the top of the device. With this solution the section of the tie that exits the top of the device must be redirected from a north south orientation in order to wrap around the wearers collar. It is probable that a portion of the tie above the device will be visible before it turns behind the collar.
Additional design approaches can be discovered in Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,219 issued to Hooten on Mar. 4, 1986 reveals a device that provides channels to thread a tie through. This solution includes a solid back and does not give the wearer the option of including a fold in the tie where it exits the lower aperture. The upper right and upper left apertures are described as sloped shoulders. These shoulders appear to be too narrow to conceal the tie as it exits the devise and make its way around the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,907 issued to Pierce on Jul. 13, 1999 teaches a clasp that offers a system where interchangeable decorative surface attachments are employed.